1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device enabling determination of the linking of version numbers of photo-engraving masks used in a production process of a chip, and especially of metal masks, automatic determination of the version numbers of the masks corresponding to each metal layer advantageously capable of being carried out from a software point of view. The invention therefore relates to the domain of microelectronics and more particularly that of producing chips generally designating any type of electronic component in integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
An integrated circuit is typically a multi-layered electronic device which comprises, for example, source/drain regions formed in a silicon substrate (transistor level), a layer of polysilicone for forming a grille region on the substrate (poly level), as well as a plurality of interconnection layers (metal levels). To produce each of these levels of an integrated circuit, one or more engraving masks are utilized in combination with standard photo-engraving techniques and chemical attack for transferring the respective units of each of the masks used at the level of the various layers of the integrated circuit. In particular, for producing complex integrated circuits, a large number of mask levels is required and all the engraving masks utilized to produce the complex integrated circuit form a given set of masks which is linked to the integrated circuit.
Each given integrated circuit is in fact provided with a version number to which the set of masks refers corresponding to the version of the integrated circuit. Each mask of the set of masks likewise has its own version number.
In effect, when an improved version of an existing integrated circuit must be produced, for example with the aim of correcting certain defects identified in the initial topology of the circuit, novel mask versions are generated for each level where one or more defects have been identified, so as to correct this. A new mask version is therefore inserted where the identified defect has been corrected in place of the existing defective mask in the initial set of masks, thus generating a new version of the integrated circuit. Attributed to each improved version of an integrated circuit is a new version number of the circuit with which a corresponding set of masks is associated. This version number is the simplest method of knowing the topology of the different layers of the integrated circuit as well as the abovementioned defects associated with each version of the integrated circuit.
Multiple mask versions can thus be generated from an initial topology of integrated circuit, so as to correct the defects identified in certain corresponding layers. These are essentially metal layers. Within the scope of the present invention, there will be greater interest taken in the metal mask levels, that is, the mask levels utilized to produce the interconnection layers.
The version number of the integrated circuit is usually indicated on the circuit housing, via serigraphy for example. Therefore, the version number can be accessible visually to allow the operator to determine the version of the chip and as a consequence the set of masks corresponding to the related mask versions.
However, when the housing of the chip is inserted for example, the information concerning the version number of the chip is no longer available.
Furthermore, in the modelling phase, the approach consisting of visually reading the version number of a chip on the casing of the chip can be a source of error due primarily to vague or imprecise documentation of the changes of mask required for each version change, or due to possible interpretation or incorrect identification by the operator of the adapted set of masks corresponding to each version.
Likewise, another disadvantage is that the version number of the chip engraved on the casing cannot be exploited from the software point of view, creating a handicap in the context of increased automation of administering and validating the different version numbers of each level of metal mask to be used for a given version of chip.
Also, for those chips comprising a ROM type memory layer, a solution consists of indicating the version number of the chip in a microprogram onboard the memory of the chip. If modifications are necessary to correct one or more defects identified on at least one level of metal mask, at least one new corresponding mask version is going to be generated and the microprogram is then also going to be modified so as to indicate the new version number of the chip. This microprogram can be interrogated by an external application by way of software resources, thus precisely identifying the version number of the chip and thus draw inferences from this concerning the administration of the defects to use for this version.
This solution does have certain disadvantages. In particular, in the case where there would be no defect at the microprogram level and where the correction to be made would be at the level of another metal layer, all the same it is necessary to generate a new microprogram onboard to reflect the new version number of the chip and, similarly, to generate a new corresponding mask version at the metal level to be corrected. This solution in this case thus implies changing two mask levels in place of a single one, which makes it costlier.
Another solution consists of administering the version number of the chip by coding it by a plurality of wires attached either to ground, or to the mains voltage, so as to create a binary code reflecting the version number of the chip.
However, the drawback to this solution is associated with its lack of flexibility. In effect, coding the version number of the chip is done first at a high level of modelling and then, the automatic placement routing tool which is going to make use of this coding will code the version number by distributing the wires on several layers. As a consequence, as the version number of the chip is coded on several layers, it is required to optionally regenerate several levels of metal mask if the modification to be carried out does not involve the layers where the version number of the chip is coded. Administering the version numbers of the chip is on the one hand fairly complex to put into practice and, on the other hand, onerous since it is necessary to intervene at the level of several layers to modify the code reflecting the version number.
Accordingly, there exists a need for overcoming the disadvantages of the prior art as discussed above.